


we shall meet again in the Great Joy of Paradise

by KyrieFortune



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Death, but the other might count since he doesn't appear in fate, caster doesn't, im not even sure if they count as oc, why am i even writing tags in english
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: In cui Gray deve investigare su una serie di omicidi che preludono a qualcosa di peggiore





	we shall meet again in the Great Joy of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> nessuno la leggerà tanto, vabbè raga  
> cow-t 9, settimana 2, missione 1 roba fantasy o scifi o horror o storica  
> iMMAGINO conti come horror

**S** torie interessanti circolavano tra gli abitanti della cittadina di Valle dell’Inferno riguardo il bosco che si espandeva appena usciti dai confini comunali. La cittadina, fondata nel 1256 da un piccolo gruppo di contadini scappati durante una rappresaglia nella vicina città di Arezzo a danno di alcuni eretici di una fede pauperistica ormai persa nel tempo, soppressa così velocemente da non aver avuto il tempo di darsi un nome né di avere le proprie ideologie scritte nel tempo e nella carta, così almeno narravano alcune leggende, non era mai stata particolarmente florida. Non era molto lontana dalle strade principali che collegavano le grandi città-stato d’un tempo, e a lungo i suoi abitanti avevano vissuto una vita semplice, fatta principalmente di coltivazioni d’orzo e di grano, un po’ di arte casearia, non molto differente dai paesi attorno. Dopo l’avvento della tecnologia e dell’industrializzazione, Valle dell’Inferno aveva visto una certa espansione all’inizio, seguita dallo spopolamento che interessò tutti i centri abitati di dimensione minore, coi giovani più interessati a trovar fortuna altrove, nei centri nevralgici più importanti della neonata nazione italica, che a continuare la tradizione contadina dei propri luoghi d’origine. Negli ultimi decenni, come anche gli altri centri minori della zona, aveva però visto un’inversione di rotta grazie al nuovo interesse di certe personalità oltreoceano nel territorio, e nel giro di qualche anno era divenuta una meta alberghiera e gode tuttora di una certa floridità economica. Vi sono numerosi bar e alberghi a gestione familiare, un agriturismo e sebbene per distrarsi la sera del sabato non ci sia molto, c’è un cinematografo dove passano solitamente film meno noti, ma che comunque godeva di una buona reputazione e riempiva i posti a sedere abbastanza spesso.

La sua fama, tuttavia, non era legata, come nel resto della Toscana, alla bellezza paesaggistica e culturale della zona. Come già detto, circolavano racconti interessanti attorno alla cittadina, ma principalmente riguardo il bosco al limitare della stessa, che si estendeva per un po’ più di cinquecento ettari. Oltre alle leggende sulla sua fondazione eretica, si mormorava che tra le ripide dell’Arno, in quel punto particolarmente ostico da attraversare per la sua pericolosità, che tagliava la piccola foresta a metà, vi si nascondessero alcuni tra i peggiori mali esistenti, presenze diaboliche che dimoravano tra gli alberi, c’è chi parlava di streghe e stregoni che si nascondevano tra le contorte radici e nelle radure per celebrare i loro sabba neri. Ovviamente, questo attraeva molti amanti dell’occulto e dell’ignoto in Valle dell’Inferno, ansiosi di scoprire i segreti più reconditi di quel bosco dall’aria magica, sperando di trovare segni di quelle cerimonie blasfeme o di qualcosa di simile, e ovviamente ciò attraeva anche i giovani che, desiderosi di avventura mista al senso tipico dell’adolescenza di voler ignorare le raccomandazioni degli adulti, vi si nascondevano per celebrare i propri sabba ben più tranquilli, all’insegna di qualche birra portata di nascosto, qualche canna e sigaretta, storie del brivido e una chitarra a cantare attorno a un piccolo falò.

L’albergo dove pernottava Gray era piccolo ma accogliente, sebbene l’ingresso fosse un po’ troppo decorato con quadri di vari soggetti e alcune icone religiose, intravide una statuetta di San Francesco d’Assisi dietro il bancone e la foto un po’ sbiadita di qualche altro santo a lei ignoto con una folta barba bianca di fianco alla statuetta stessa.

«Dall’Inghilterra, eh?» commentò il proprietario, un omone un po’ grassottello dall’accento toscano marcato anche nel suo inglese stentato «Anche lei qui per le storie, signora Gray?».

«Sì» rispose la giovane, e aggiunse «È un bel posto». Le colline toscane erano davvero una meraviglia dove la natura e l’architettura umana medievale si univano in un curioso connubio.

Purtroppo, non aveva la comodità di poter semplicemente ammirare i luoghi. In realtà, il suo obiettivo, che non poteva rivelare a nessuno, era totalmente diverso dallo sfizio di trovare qualche traccia di antiche tradizioni perseguite dai cosiddetti “uomini di chiesa”. Tuttavia, ciò non le impediva di guardarsi attorno e ammirare ciò che la circondava, come ad esempio il quadro che più di tutti cozzava con gli altri. Laddove gli altri rappresentavano scene di bucolica normalità o nature morte, questo era ben più cupo nei toni, e rappresentava un uomo in una foresta, sicuramente quella appena fuori la cittadina, preso di mira da tre animali e, tra gli alberi, un secondo uomo.

«Quello cos’è?» chiese, genuinamente incuriosita, sebbene sospettasse il significato dell’immagine.

«Ah, quella è la foresta qua fuori. Ha presente la Divina Commedia? Si dice che la foresta qui fuori sia quella dove si perde Dante, quello lì brutto vestito di rosso».

«Ah, interessante». Come sospettava, era molto comune l’altra leggenda, che identificava il bosco di Valle dell’Inferno come la famosa selva oscura. Naturalmente, Gray era ben al di sopra di certe sciocchezze, a differenza degli anziani del luogo e in generale delle persone che credevano a tali superstizioni - dubitava, assieme al suo maestro, che quel luogo nascondesse qualcosa di così potente come l’entrata per l’Inferno stesso, e per la verità dubitava che il luogo avesse chissà quali origini eretiche, a lungo aveva approfondito la questione prima di partire per la missione ma tra le enciclopedie della Clock Tower non vi era nulla a riguardo. Un luogo così magico avrebbe dovuto lasciare qualche traccia negli annali, ma non vi era nulla di nulla, solo qualche accenno proprio riguardo le leggende e poca altra roba. Tuttavia, era vero che sebbene la maggior parte di chi vi entrasse ne uscisse ancora intero e spesso deluso, vi erano stati casi di persone che vi entravano e ne uscivano profondamente cambiate. Maligne. Crudeli. Quel posto difficilmente era l’entrata per l’Inferno stesso, ma di certo aveva una natura mutante che di solito restava placida, salvo poi risvegliarsi di tanto in tanto e reclamare qualcuno, ma mai l’Associazione si era prodigata ad investigare a riguardo.

Fino, ovviamente, a quel momento. Laddove non arrivavano le leggende, arrivava la cronaca nera, e qualsiasi cosa dimorasse tra gli alberi si era di nuovo risvegliata, ben più affamata a giudicare dai cadaveri che cominciavano ad affiorare tra le radici. Quasi tutti bambini, quasi tutti sventrati, e secondo Lord El-Melloi II, riconducibili al Caster che evocò un demone abissale durante la Quarta Guerra del Sacro Graal, il cui nome reale era Gilles de Rais. Il suo maestro era stato parco di dettagli, ma con le dovute ricerche non era stato difficile scoprire di chi parlasse. Di nuovo, Gray dubitava che la natura della foresta fosse così potente, ma i recenti sviluppi erano preoccupanti.

E, come aveva previsto, l’energia magica del luogo non era particolarmente diffusa. C’era, senza dubbio, e necessitava di ulteriori indagini, ma i primi due giorni non era qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi attivamente. Purtroppo, verso le cinque e mezza della mattina del terzo giorno, fu svegliata non dalle sirene della polizia assieme al resto della popolazione e dei turisti, ma dall’ondata di mana improvvisa che perturbò l’aria da svegliarla quasi di colpo. Gray dovette farsi spazio senza dare nell’occhio per cercare di capire cosa fosse successo e a fatica, arrivò senza farsi scoprire fino alla fonte del mana dove, in una piccola radura al limitare del bosco, un locale aveva trovato il corpicino di un bambino, non più di quattro anni, con l’addome squarciato malamente, dai cui bordi penzolavano alcuni pezzi di grasso e muscolo,  e le interiora ancora sanguinolente, ma già svuotate a giudicare dalla pozza tra le sue gambe, parzialmente fuoriuscite e snodate. Non poteva avvicinarsi di più, aveva già dovuto superare le barriere della polizia scientifica italiana e cercare di sgattaiolare quanto più possibile senza farsi notare, anche grazie alla magia, ma vi era un limite al suo mana e preferiva non raggiungerlo e conservarlo per eventuali vicissitudini future, e non potè meglio esaminare il corpo per ulteriori dettagli.

Riuscì comunque a non far notare la sua presenza e a lasciare tracce della stessa sul luogo del delitto, poiché nessuno sembrò notare la sua assenza, né la polizia la cercò per domande che non fossero di rito. Il che fu un bene, perchè potè con calma tentare di analizzare che tipo di magia fosse usata, senza che nessuno la disturbasse, ma non potè analizzare la radura stessa che i poliziotti l’avevano esaminata e rimosso il corpo per l’autopsia.

Lord El-Melloi II fu visibilmente contrariato al sentire che aveva trovato ben poco ancora, e che l’enorme quantità di mana liberata si era dissipata velocemente, e la presenza umana e tecnologica sul luogo del delitto aveva scombinato ancora di più ciò che era rimasto, e non poteva andare fino all’obitorio dove il bambino era tenuto nè era congeniale aspettare la sepoltura, non era rispettoso. E dopotutto lei era una maga, non una necromante, non si sarebbe abbassata a tali biechi stratagemmi e mancare di rispetto alla famiglia… non che sarebbe stato utile, le serviva esaminare il corpo il più fresco possibile per evitare che le impurità e la decomposizione interferissero col tutto. Aveva intenzione, ovviamente, di fermare il misterioso killer prima che mietesse altre vittime, e se vi erano davvero legami con il Caster de Rais o con i suoi mezzi odiosi e apocalittici, allora era più che importante fermarlo il prima possibile, ma sarebbe stato difficile.

Appena le fu possibile, si avventurò nella foresta, non osò allontanarsi molto dai sentieri per avere sempre vicino una presenza umana in caso di necessità, era sicura che da sola sarebbe stata in grado di contrastare l’assassino e non avrebbe permesso che coinvolgesse altri innocenti, ma era sempre utile avere qualche umano nelle vicinanze se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto medico. Il mana residuo era, naturalmente, più concentrato laddove si era consumato l’ultimo rituale, ma camminando tra le alte querce secolari potè avvertire qualcosa di a suo modo potente e antico tra i rami e le radici nodose, una sorta di energia naturale che permeava l’atmosfera, molto piú potente dei due giorni precedenti. Ricordava di alcune teorie tra i non-maghi su come le foreste fossero ricche di olii essenziali benefici per la salute, e in un certo senso non erano poi tanto lontano dalla verità, l’energia vitale del mondo vegetale era essa stessa una forma di magia, e ogni pianta aveva una sua caratteristica nell’arte della pozionistica. Quegli alberi emavano mana proprio e, senza dubbio, avevano assorbito quello fel sacrificio e lo stavano rilasciando nell’atmosfera circostante, e Gray potè con calma analizzarlo, ma non fu difficile perdersi in meditazione tra le frasche che erano sopravvissute così a lungo e tanto mistero covavano.

Il suo secondo giorno di ricerche nel bosco, peró, fu interrotto anzitempo.

«Signorina, dovrebbe restare sui sentieri. Questa zona non è per lei».

Gray si voltó e fu alquanto stupita dalla presenza di un uomo appena pochi passi indietro, non si era minimamente accorta del suo arrivo né come presenza vitale né sentendo i suoi passi schiacciare i rami. Possibile che si fosse persa così tanto nei suoi pensieri?

«Oh, mi scusi, mi ero distratta. Sa, mi piace fare camminate nel bosco» tentó di difendersi, e dopotutto era realistico, no? Agli occhi degli altri era solo l’ennesima turista.

«C’è il Male, qui nel bosco, deve stare molto attenta. Pochi si addentrano, e per buoni motivi, è facile perdersi».

«Si riferisce al serial killer, vero? So difendermi, se mai dovessi incontrarlo».

Nel cuore di Gray, cominció ad insinuarsi il dubbio, osservando lo sconosciuto. Le guardie forestali che aveva avuto modo di vedere erano sempre abbigliate con giubbotti catarifrangenti, ma quest’uomo era vestito in maniera ben diversa, e anche piuttosto antica, così pareva. Per sicurezza, tentó di captare il suo mana.

E vide che l’uomo non aveva, di per sé, mana. Lui  _ era _ mana.

Un Servant.

Cosa ci faceva un Servant in un bosco tra le colline toscane, e in quel momento? Non vi erano, a quanto sapeva, maghi nella zona, e anche se fosse stato così, come poteva esserci un Servant senza un Graal? Non c’era una guerra in corso, vera o falsa che fosse, perciò  _ perché  _ c’era un Servant lì? 

Capì che era meglio andarsene e fare molta più attenzione. Si scusò e camminò via, la sua nuca che formicolava sentendosi osservata, e infatti girandosi per controllare cosa il Servant stesse facendo, lo vide immobile e in piedi di fianco l’albero che aveva appena provato ad esaminare che continuava a fissarla con sguardo severo. I passi di Gray verso l’albergo furono veloci, e continuò a guardarsi indietro, coprendosi il volto, per verificare se il misterioso Servant la stesse seguendo, e si tranquillizzò solo quando, arrivata nella sua stanza, potè controllare che non l’aveva seguita, non vi era traccia di lui, chiunque egli fosse.

« _ Gray, sei sicura che fosse un Servant? _ ».

«Assolutamente».

Aveva contattato Lord El-Melloi II appena le fu possibile, e sebbene non potesse vederlo bene, solo dalla voce era facile capire che fosse davvero preoccupato per gli sviluppi della situazione.

« _ Non vi erano tracce del suo Master, immagino _ ».

«No, e se c’era, era probabilmente ben nascosto dal mana residuo, ho potuto individuare il Servant solo perché si è avvicinato lui a me. Maestro, è ragionevole supporre che questa persona sia coinvolta con la serie di omicidi?».

« _ Non salterei a conclusioni affrettate, ma io stesso non ne vedo altre. Ora che hai appurato la presenza di questo Servant, è ancora più importante capire cosa sta succedendo… se qualcuno sta provando a ricreare un Graal è assolutamente necessario scoprire chi, e perchè, ed evitare una guerra come quella degli Yggdmillennia. Le conseguenze sarebbero catastrofiche, se così dovesse essere _ ».

«Ne sono consapevole. La mia permanenza qui sarà allungata, immagino».

« _ Naturalmente _ ».

«Devo dire che non mi dispiace, è un bel posto qui, nonostante il nome infausto».

« _ Gray, non è una gita di piacere, questa, c’è la vita di persone innocenti in palio, e al di là di eventuali rituali, questa… creatura tortura e uccide dei bambini, è urgente che tu lo fermi il prima possibile _ ».

«Lo so, Maestro, mi perdoni».

Gray passò il resto della giornata a fare ricerche, e trovò molto utile la connessione del wi-fi, non vi si poteva accedere ovviamente all’immensa biblioteca della Clock Tower, le sarebbe stata utilissima, ma era estremamente comodo poter semplicemente digitare il nome desiderato e avere milioni di risultati a disposizione. Le bastarono un paio di articoli su Gilles de Rais, per capire che chiunque stesse massacrando  gli innocenti del posto, aveva senza dubbio legami con lui, il metodo di uccisione era troppo simile, e c’era senza dubbio un’affinità anche nella motivazione. Ciò che però la convinse assolutamente che non era affatto una coincidenza fu scoprire il nome del suo maestro delle arti nere: Francesco Prelati. Casualmente, nato proprio nella zona di Valle dell’Inferno. Nei libri della Clock Tower che aveva avuto modo di consultare prima della partenza, era stata accennata l’esistenza di questo mago, ma i resoconti non andavano nei dettagli, forse per paura di qualche mente più debole e tendente all’imitazione. Se non fosse stato per quel poco che Lord El-Melloi II le aveva raccontato riguardo le similitudini con gli omicidi durante la Guerra di Fuyuki per mano di Caster, da sola, doveva ammetterlo, non ci sarebbe mai arrivata a questa conclusione.

Decise che quella notte avrebbe rischiato, e si sarebbe inoltrata nella foresta, per trovare prove decisive, o addirittura Prelati stesso, o ancora meglio, il suo Master. Attese la mezzanotte per poter uscire, ma solo mezz’ora dopo, una volta spente tutte le luci, potè incamminarsi verso Valle dell’Inferno, il cappuccio a nascondere il capo e il volto, e Add ben sicuro al suo fianco in caso, ormai probabile, di un conflitto. Superò l’entrata chiusa a chiave e subito si diresse al di fuori dei sentieri ancora illuminati, addentrandosi nelle profondità più cupe, dove i raggi lunari non riuscivano neanche a filtrare tra le fitte foglie.

Nel silenzio della notte, poteva sentire l’acqua dell’Arno scorrere in lontananza, e il cinguettio di qualche uccello notturno, e naturalmente lo scricchiolio delle foglie attutito dal soffice humus sotto i suoi piedi. Più si addentrata, però, più i rumori si facevano più ovattati e lontani, finchè il fiume fu troppo lontano per poter essere udito e la notte troppo matura perché la fauna potesse ancora essere sveglia, e troppo tardi Gray si rende conto che anche i suoi passi non facevano più rumore, poiché il suo cuore batteva forte nelle orecchie, e il suo respiro sempre più affannoso copriva il rumore dei suoi stessi polmoni che si dilatavano e contraevano per l’ossigeno in quella zona così nascosta.

Solo quando ci fu un sonoro crack sotto le suole delle sue scarpe, notò che c’erano troppi dettagli fuori posto. Il silenzio mortale, innanzitutto, ma anche gli alberi, erano non più solo alti e nodosi e antichi, erano contorti e neri non per la banale mancanza di luce, ovviamente Gray si era adoperata con una luce magica con un incantesimo molto semplice, ma erano di un nero che alla luce magica era tendente al rosso.

Dovette guardare bene per capire che quello non era un nero rossastro, ma un cupo rosso sangue. Se ne accorse solo quando capì che non aveva rotto un ramo caduto a terra, ma un osso sbiancato dal tempo e dai batteri.

In quel momento, l’ansia della ragazza aumentò notevolmente, e cominciò a dubitare dei suoi dubbi sulla presunta natura demoniaca della foresta. E… si rese conto, si era persa. Non vi erano più segni di orientamento, nessuna delle luci dei sentieri, non il fiume, niente. Si era persa in un posto chiamato Valle dell’Inferno, e niente prometteva alcunchè di buono.

Dovette armarsi di coraggio, che non impedì alle sue gambe di tremare, per proseguire. Continuò ancora, sicura che stava ora girando in circolo, e sicura che di mezzo ci fosse sicuro la mano del Servant che aveva incontrato prima, non era affatto impossibile che potesse avere la capacità di manipolare lo spazio o di creare mondi a parte, soprattutto se di mezzo c’era un Caster, e si pentì di non averlo analizzato meglio con tutte le sue capacità, di sicuro avrebbe scoperto perlomeno le sue vere capacità. Non dubitava che avesse una certa potenza magica, ma era sicura che quel Servant vestito di nero e rosso era senza dubbio Prelati. Chi altri poteva essere… un altro Servant ancora? Non c’era alcun Graal, e non c’era alcun mago nelle vicinanze, e se qualcuno si fosse mosso nella zona, la Clock Tower l'avrebbe saputo, e il suo maestro l’avrebbe avvertita appena avrebbe potuto senza alcun dubbio.

Ma mentre i tronchi delle querce si distorcevano in posizioni impossibili e lo spazio stesso sembrò smettere di avere senso, una volta dovette superare un tronco che pareva crescere di lato sul vuoto, mentre il vuoto stesso era un piano ancora percorribile, dovette interrompere il flusso di coscienza, trovandosi all’improvviso dal buio totale a una radura ben illuminata dalla Luna, troppo illuminata, con la Luna troppo grande nel cielo, e al centro della radura una visione che avrebbe preferito evitare: un altro piccolo cadavere riverso a terra, in una pozza di sangue.

Vederlo da vicino fu un’impresa, poiché il suo stomaco parve non reggere affatto la visione così da vicino. Perlomeno non vi era alcun fetore, e al tatto la pelle era ancora tiepida, segno che la povera bambina era stata uccisa da poco. Come per gli altri bambini, la pancia era stata tagliata e l’intestino srotolato, e così da vicino potè notare come anche gli altri organi non erano messi affatto meglio, lo stomaco era stato aperto e dentro vi era ancora l’ultimo pasto parzialmente digerito della piccola, e una delle reni sembrava essere stata staccata dalla sua sede. La sua vescica era svuotata, e non fu difficile capire perché, e perlomeno l’utero era ancora intatto. I lembi della ferita enorme erano meno a brandelli di quanto si aspettasse, e fu assurdo pensare che potesse concentrarsi su un tale dettaglio e provare perfino conforto in quella situazione, non poteva immaginare quanto la piccola potesse aver sofferto.

Il coraggio per osservare il volto della bambina non fu abbastanza per sostenerne la visione, e dovette correre al limitare della radura per rigettare quel poco che aveva mangiato. Sapeva che l’avrebbe messa in una posizione pericolosa, in cima alla lista degli indagati, ma la pura brutalità e fisicità dell’orrore e dolore incastonato nel suo volto, gli occhi vuoti e spalancati, fu semplicemente troppa da sostenere. Niente l’aveva davvero allenata a vedere un corpo morto così visceralmente  _ morto _ . Si pulì la bocca col dorso e prese un enorme respiro prima di voltarsi e avvicinarsi di nuovo ed esaminare il volto, ma soprattutto il simbolo inciso sulla sua fronte, accennato dalla cronaca ma mai descritto. Ne seguì i contorni, ipotizzò che fosse stato creato con la punta di un coltello molto affilato ma forse molto piccolo, e quando si rese conto di cosa fosse restò paralizzata. Era un pentacolo iscritto in un cerchio, ma sovrapposto ad esso vi era un altro simbolo, composto da due triangoli, uno retto e l’altro regolare, con l’ipotenusa del primo in comune con uno dei lati del secondo, quelli che non combaciano che continuavano formando due croci e una piccola V a cavallo della croce formata dal triangolo regolare, il Sigillo di Lucifero.

Aveva già visto il simbolo, un paio di volte sicuro, e lo ricordava proprio perché il suo maestro l’aveva avvertita dei suoi sospetti circa la natura del grimorio in possesso a Gilles de Rais nella Guerra di Fuyuki, e proprio lì, in quella, era il caso di dirlo, selva oscura, lo vedeva inciso su un sacrificio: il simbolo del libro di magia nera più nero di tutti, l’opera dell’Arabo Folle che si perse nella Città Senza Nome.

_ Al Azif _ , il suo nome originale, ma lei lo conosceva con il ben più nefasto nome  _ Necronomicon _ .

Il sangue le si raggelò nelle vene, ma non fece in tempo per alzarsi e scappare che una lama si posò sul suo capo chino.

«Ti avevo avvertito, signorina, questo posto è pericoloso. È facile perdersi».

Ancora scossa, Gray non tentò alcuna mossa, tranne mettere una mano su Add e prepararsi all’attacco che, non c’era bisogno di prevederlo, sarebbe arrivato, e non rispose.

«Vedo, tuttavia, che lei la via l’abbia smarrita di proposito. Non è affatto facile arrivare in questa parte della foresta, e temo che la sua posizione sia… compromettente».

«Da quando mi segui?» cominciò a domandare, con l’intenzione di se non di distruggerlo, perlomeno di ottenere quante più informazioni possibili.

«Da quando hanno ritrovato l’altro bambino, ho percepito un’aura magica attorno al suo corpo. Vedo che ha una pessima abitudine di voler controllare come sono spirate queste vite innocenti».

«È il mio lavoro».

«Oh, posso ben crederlo. Il mio Master mi ha chiesto di ottenere informazioni da te, e se non fiaterai, sarai salva,  _ forse _ . Oppure, la tua vita si interromperà qui e non disturberai la quiete mai più, maga».

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciare senza una battaglia, e afferrò Add, incanalando la sua energia ed evocare Grim Reaper, mossa pericolosa, lo sapeva benissimo, ma in quel momento la sua incolumità era la priorità assoluta, sarebbe tornata alla Clock Tower intera e viva. Con la falce spostò la spada dalla sua testa, e il Servant immediatemente partì alla carica, tentando di ferirla, ma Gray schivò facilmente il colpo saltando a un’altezza inumana, e a mezz’aria tirò lei stessa un fendente. La lama non penetrò il Servant, il quale corse al limite della radura e da lì lanciò alcune fiamme, facilmente evitabili e per la verità anche deboli, ma lo scudo magico che lui evocò per proteggersi dalle lame elementali prese dal terreno fu particolarmente resistente e le deviò senza problemi, ed esse si conficcarono nei tronchi adiacenti a lui. «I tuoi abomini finiranno qui, maga!».

«Potrei dirti la stessa cosa!» Gray ribattè, e lanciò una seconda ondata di magia, stavolta molto più fitta e potente, quel che poteva senza esaurire tutte le sue scorte di mana, e colpì in pieno il Servant con un’esplosione. Avrebbe preferito non disturbare il cadavere nella radura, ma fu impossibile, doveva assicurarsi che il Servant avversario fosse perlomeno abbastanza intontito da poter scappare e volare il prima possibile a Londra e avvertire tutti del pericolo. Avrebbe approfittato del polverone appena creato -

Il Servant uscì dalla nuvola di fumo e polvere come se non fosse stato neanche scalfito, nonostante potè vedere il suo scudo magico ritirarsi. «Tutto qui?» chiese, il suo tono improvvisamente più sbruffone, ma non abbastanza evidentemente da oltrepassare il cadavere come se fosse stato solo un masso in mezzo alla strada, preferendo invece camminarvi attorno e addirittura muovere la mano libera nel segno della croce «Non mi aspettavo che il possessore del Libro dei Morti potesse essere così debole, ci stai almeno provando?».

«Cosa-»

La domanda fu interrotta da un’esplosione piccola, ma molto mirata verso il suo petto che la scaraventò a terra qualche metro più in là, e il tempo per riprendersi non le bastò per liberarsi. Il Servant le mise un piede addosso, la suola dello stivale premette contro il suo sterno. Stivali, notava solo ora, molto adatti per andare a cavallo. Seppur spaventata, analizzò che forma di Servant fosse - non era un bravo mago, era solo molto resistente. Non era un Caster, la maggior parte del suo mana era dedicata ad esistere sul piano materiale, non a modificarlo, si sentiva così  _ stupida  _ a non aver pensato prima a controllare se quel Servant corrispondesse davvero a quello che Prelati poteva essere, un Caster, e non un  _ Rider  _ perfettamente nella media.

«Prima che tu e il tuo Caster dannato ve ne andiate all’Inferno, hai qualcosa da confessare?».

«Temo ci sia stato un malinteso».

«Non c’è alcun malinteso, tu, hai macchiato questa terra già infernale di suo con i tuoi rituali maligni! Va’ all’inferno, strega, l’entrata è lontana da qui tanto!».

La spada di Rider si alzò su di lei, pronta a conficcarla nel suo cuore, non c’era più tempo per elaborare un piano di fuga, doveva agire e  _ subito _ -

« _ Su, su, uccidila! Falla a pezzi! Fammi vedere il sangue, Rider, ahahahahahah! _ ».

Sul corpicino era apparso dal nulla un altro bambino. In mano, teneva un libro dalla copertina di un marrone scuro, con un volto terrorizzato sul fronte in altorilievo e sopra lo stesso, lo stesso simbolo inciso sulla fronte della bambina sotto di lui.

«Caster, che tu sia dannato!».

«Uffi, non guardare me, guarda lei!» il bambino ribattè, alla luce della luna fu ora più visibile quanto la pelle fosse rinsecchita, e Gray pensò con orrore che quella era pelle umana, e quel bambino - quel Caster -  lo teneva in mano come se fosse un pupazzetto imbottito. «Su, dai, non vuoi ucciderla, eh, eh? Non vuoi fermarmi, dopotutto? È più facile uccidere il Master che il Servant, anche se potrei sopravvivere per un po’ - per taaaaaanto tempo».

Gray approfittò della distrazione di Rider per raccogliere altro mana, stavolta più di quanto avrebbe voluto visto che Grim Reaper prendeva l’energia direttamente da lei ma era necessario, per tentare di sbalzare Prelati e colpirlo. Non ci riuscì, il ragazzino - a pensarci era orribile che avesse scelto proprio una forma di cui le sue vittime si sarebbero facilmente fidate - bloccò facilmente il suo colpo, che invece fece sbalzare il cadavere oltre il bordo della radura e dentro la foresta. Rider vedendo la scena urlo «No!» e finalmente la lasciò andare per colpire Prelati anche lui.

Con un gesto della mano, il ragazzino lo fece sbalzare via.

«Non ti uccido subito solo perché voglio divertirmi, sai? Non hai molte possibilità di sconfiggermi, anche se sei un Rider. A proposito, com’è che ti chiami?».

Rider, ancora riverso a terra e tenendosi il petto, sputò del sangue e rispose «Rispondo solo a Nostro Signore e al mio Master, necromante».

«Ah, fa niente, avremo tempo per conoscerci. Oh, signorina, non mi saluta neanche?».

Gray non rispose subito, invece si alzò.

«Oh, vabbè, fa nulla, ma la sua maleducazione mi ferisce. Bene, se non vi dispiace io me ne va-».

«Sei Francesco Prelati».

Caster inclinò la testa «Come, prego?».

«Il tuo vero nome è Francesco Prelati» ripetè Gray «Eri il compagno d’occulto del Caster che seminò il terrore nella Guerra alla quale partecipò il mio maestro».

«… oh, è stato così facile per te, scoprire chi sono? Non che importi, non avete speranze contro di me o il mio bel grimorio. Originale, direttamente dalle catacombe del mio Signore Nero Nyarlatholep, l‘ha strappato dalle mani di Alhazred in persona. Un vero onore, oserei dire, quel povero scemo di Gilles non aveva idea di cosa avesse tra le mani».

La luce della Luna si attenuò e cominciò a tirare un vento particolarmente gelido, e con un ultimo «Ciao ciao~», Prelati scomparve nel nulla. Rider, ancora indolenzito, si alzò da terra e Gray tentò di avvicinarsi, ma la risposta che ricevette fu solo la lama di lui contro il suo volto.

«Chi sei?».

Lei alzò le mani e dichiarò solo in quel momento «Sono stata inviata dalla Clock Tower per indagare su chi ci fosse dietro questi omicidi rituali. Non sono il Master del Caster che ci ha attaccati, posso dimostrarlo». Voltò entrambe le mani, mostrando i dorsi immacolati, e solo allora Rider abbassò la spada e potè tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

«Chiedo perdono, signorina, per la mia violenza. Avrei dovuto cercare tracce di Comandi, prima di attaccare».

«Come io avrei dovuto accertarmi che lei fosse la persona di cui sospettavo».

«Prelati, hai detto che si chiama?». Rider rinfoderò la spada e si diresse verso i cespugli dove era stato sbalzato il corpicino «Informerò il mio Master e decideremo sul da farsi. Il mio consiglio è ancora valido, vada via da qui, questo posto non è per i vivi».

«Temo che non sarà possibile» lei spiegò «Se qualcuno sta evocando degli Spiriti Eroici senza alcun controllo, è dovere dell’Associazione contrastare questi atti, abbiamo già avuto problemi con Guerre del Graal fuori dal nostro controllo. Il mio dovere è restare qui».

«Capisco…». Prese tra le braccia il corpo che si stava ormai irrigidendo, e lui commentò «Merita una sepoltura degna, questa creatura. Spero che lei possa concordare».

Gray annuì, e sebbene dovesse conservare il poco mana rimastole, spostò un cumulo di terra e lasciò che Rider vi adagiasse la bambina, dopo averle chiuso occhi e bocca in un’espressione più dignitosa, prima di rimettere la terra e compattarla. L’idea di nascondere per sempre una bambina morta così crudelmente ai genitori non le andava a genio, ma forse era meglio così.

«La conduco all’albergo. Questa zona della foresta più delle altre è maligna, potreste precipitare nel fiume pensando di star camminando su terreno solido, o peggio».

«Pensavo che questa dimensione fosse opera di Caster».

«No, oh no, nemmeno quel libro maledetto sarebbe capace di tanto».

«Cosa può esserci di peggio?».

Rider la guardò in silenzio. S’incamminò verso la foresta, e Gray lo seguì, sicura che l’avrebbe condotta verso una zona finalmente più normale. Per questo fu ancora più orrorifico vedere l’enorme dirupo dove migliaia di corpi maciullati si spingevano verso il fiume vorticoso, nero pece, illuminato dal fuoco che bruciava oltre l’enorme cancello sull’altra sponda, e il traghetto che accoglieva i corpi e li portava dall’altra parte, solo per tornare indietro e doverne traghettare altrettanti che nel frattempo si erano accumulati.

«Ora comprende perché la chiamano la Valle dell’Inferno?».

Gray non rispose per lo sbigottimento. Era così sicura fossero solo dicerie, e invece eccolo lì, di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Rider la prese per un polso e la trascinò via, e in silenzio la condusse fuori dalla foresta, dove si nuovo la notte ormai prossima al mattino era illuminata dalle lampade umane. Rider l’accompagnò fino all’albergo, e fu lì che spezzò il silenzio.

«… il suo volto mi è familiare».

«Cosa?»

«Il suo volto. Mi ricorda una persona a me molto cara».

«Il mio volto ricorda molte cose a molte persone, per la verità».

«… avvertirò il mio Master della sua presenza. Stia attenta».

Prima di dormire, Gray usò il mana rimastole per contattare il suo maestro.

« _ Gray, cos’è successo? _ ».

«Il Caster era davvero legato a Gilles de Rais, come sospettava. È davvero potente, bisognerà prestare la massima attenzione».

« _ Dannazione... _ ».

«E temo che la situazione sia ben peggiore di quanto pensassimo».

« _ Cosa intendi dire? _ ».

«È stato evocato anche un Rider. Qui sta iniziando un’altra Guerra e ancora non so come sia possibile nè chi vi è coinvolto».

Il sospiro di El Melloi II fu particolarmente pesante e ansioso.

« _ Resta finché puoi, Gray. Evita che questa Guerra s’ingigantisca, se hai bisogno di aiuto farò il possibile per inviartelo _ ».

«Grazie, maestro. Ma… non è comunque la cosa peggiore».

« _ Cosa?! _ ».

«Rider conosce la foresta, e… c’è davvero l’entrata dell’Inferno, mi ci ha condotto lui. Lui afferma che non sia opera di Caster, e non so quanto possa fidarmi, ma ho appena visto il Necronomicon con i miei occhi, a questo punto tutto è possibile».

El Melloi II sospirò di nuovo, e sembrava sul punto di piangere, o di avere una crisi di nervi.

« _ Grazie per l’avvertimento, Gray. Non fare nessun stupidaggine _ ».

Pensò che sarebbe stato molto divertente rispondere che era troppo tardi e la stupidaggine l’aveva già fatta, ma si trattenne e rispose «Lo farò».

« _ Riposati, ne hai bisogno _ ».

«Lo farò».

La stanchezza prevalse sullo shock e s’addormentò appena chiusi gli occhi in un sonno senza sogni.

**Author's Note:**

> il titolo è tratto da un resoconto sul processo di Gilles de Rais, tradotto ovviamente in inglese 
> 
> beatrice era una saberface btw


End file.
